1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a remote imaging method and a remote imaging control device to carry out imaging using a remotely operable camera placed at an imaging spot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service is under review in which a camera is placed at a location where a user desires imaging including him/herself as a part of a subject, such as a location of an excellent view in a tourist attraction, a theme park, and the like, (hereinafter, referred to as “an imaging spot”) to let the user image with the camera and provide the taken image. By using the service, a user is capable of obtaining a nicer picture with less camera shake than imaging using a camera that him/herself has and the like, so that it is possible to enhance the level of satisfaction of the user. In the meanwhile, a provider of such a high value added service generally desires to charge for utilization of a service and to limit use of the camera only to users that have paid a usage fee. In an example of a system to provide such service, an operating terminal (remote controller) in which a number of possible shots is stored is rented to a user that has paid a usage fee to allow imaging with a camera within a range of the number of possible shots only by an instruction from the operating terminal (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-215421).